The 7th Conference on Metal Toxicity and Carcinogenesis will be held October 21-24, 2012 at Hotel Albuquerque, Albuquerque, New Mexico. The meeting is sponsored by the College of Pharmacy, Health Sciences Center, and Cancer Center, University of New Mexico. The interdisciplinary scientific conference is an international workshop that brings together a community of scientists in the area of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity. The objectives of the meeting are to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and to explore metal-induced toxicity and carcinogenicity. The focus will be mechanisms of metal-induced toxicity, strategies for intervention and prevention strategies, and possible translation from basic studies into clinical or public policy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 7th Conference on Metal Toxicity and Carcinogenesis will be held October 21-24, 2012 at Hotel Albuquerque, Albuquerque, New Mexico. The Conference is an international workshop that brings together a community of scientists in the area of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity. The goals of this meeting are to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and to explore metal-induced toxicity and carcinogenicity.